No data
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Keith/Cis. Cis-centric. Situado en el episodio 15. Cis nunca ha conocido a alguien como él, alguien tan extraño que no figura en su base de datos. ¿Qué cosas nuevas podrá enseñarle?


**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Cis  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Situado en el episodio 15. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Cis.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 25. Gente

* * *

><p><strong>No data.<strong>

Los datos en su sistema no le dicen qué hacer, las pantallas de colores lanzan advertencias y descripciones, muchas de las cuales todavía no le son familiares, muchas de las cuales no ha llevado a cabo en la práctica de campo, dentro del centro de entrenamiento en los laboratorios, junto con muchos otros entes que se le parecen. Así pues, Cis vaga por las calles reconociendo el entorno gracias a su base de datos, escasa apenas para saber distinguir a una persona de un árbol, al peligro del inofensivo aleteo de una mariposa.

Su reloj digital le indica que lleva al menos seis horas vagando por la ciudad, un entorno desconocido no preparado para ella, donde nadie le ha dado un comando qué ejecutar, dejándola ciertamente indefensa y sin propósito alguno. _¿A dónde ha ido su creador?_ Mientras escanea los rostros de las personas a su alrededor, caminando por vastas extensiones de áreas verdes que le lanzan la advertencia de -parque público-, no puede reconocer su rostro en ningún lugar, así como tampoco nadie parece fijarse en ella, prácticamente inservible sin una orden a seguir.

_¿A dónde se ha ido su creador?_ La respuesta no está en ningún lugar de su sistema y después de vagar algunas cuantas horas más, atrayendo las miradas de unos corredores que dan su última vuelta a la pista, decide tomar asiento frente a un depósito de agua que se eleva hacia el cielo, una fuente, que seguramente provee a los humanos del líquido vital. No está cansada, por supuesto. Es más, dicha palabra ni siquiera figura en el diccionario que se le ha instalado, pero le han enseñado a quedarse quieta cuando se realiza una prueba y casi podría decirse que dicha acción —tomar asiento a la luz de la tarde, que pinta el cielo de tonos dorados y azules—, le da la esperanza de que alguien se acerque, su creador, para darle una orden.

Permanece ahí durante bastante tiempo según su contador, según los colores que van avanzando por el horizonte, pintando todo de color negro azulado, señal de que la noche ha llegado, con algunas estrellas que no han sido opacadas por las luces de la ciudad. La gente sigue pasando e ignorándola, también hay animales, muchos de los cuales huyen de ella nada más verla o se acercan con curiosidad sólo para devolverle una mirada decepcionada, junto con un movimiento de cola que claramente la declara como inferior a ellos, poco interesante.

Cis registra sus acciones y sus expresiones conforme éstos se desdibujan frente a ella como si fueran meros fantasmas, efímeros y extraños. Pero no sólo eso es diferente, la variedad de emociones que aflora en sus rostros cuando pasan corriendo, desde extrañas sonrisas hasta lágrimas, desde rostros contorsionados que no puede llegar a explicar, también ellos en sí mismos se diferencian de otros por su color de piel, el color de los ojos o la forma de caminar, tanto que no puede llegar a clasificarlos y su sistema le manda un error antes de que se de cuenta de que todos son entes únicos, irrepetibles.

Pero el misterio sólo aumenta cuando la modesta banquita en la cual está sentada es ocupada por alguien más por primera vez, un hombre calvo y de lentes que farfulla cosas a gran velocidad mientras lee el periódico, ignorándola olímpicamente. La serie de emociones que corren por su rostro apenas son registrables, observables, mucho más complejas que las meras deficiones que brillan en sus ojos, la pantalla de su corazón electrónico. Conoce la acción que el hombre ejecuta porque ella también la ha hecho en algunos experimentos, porque se le han dado expedientes para leer, pero logra sorprenderla el hecho de que, después de su lectura, el hombre se levante, le de las buenas noches de manera ofuscada y se vaya más calmado de lo que llegó, como si el contenido del papel hubiese logrado tranquilizarlo.

_Buenas noches._ Registra dicha expresión en su base de datos sin saber muy bien qué significa, cuál es el contexto oculto detrás de las palabras, al parecer ininteligibles juntas. Después de que el hombre se va, Cis se da cuenta de que no hay nadie más allí y de que el parque está solo, desierto sin saber muy bien la razón. Las farolas lejanas y las luces de los rascacielos son lo único que pobla su vista, siempre fija hacia el horizonte, siempre fija sin parpadear. Los árboles se mueven y el parque, aún solo y después de un rato, vuelve a ser un hervidero de vida, aunque ésta vez es de otro tipo, mucho más básico que un ser humano. Perros, ardillas, todo tipo de pájaros e incluso gatos salen de sus refugios y se dedican a la vida nocturna, aquella que sólo llegó a vislumbrar en programas sobre hábitos primitivos, bases de datos que según su creador no le son de utilidad.

Los animales husmean en los botes de basura e incluso en ella misma, un objeto del mismo olor metálico que los botes de basura, endulzado con un ligero perfume femenino, para mayor efecto realista. Husmean y juegan, algunos se aparean en la oscuridad. Escucha sus cantos y sus chillidos como si fueran los de una fiesta, sin poder explicarse —de nuevo— el porqué de sus erráticas acciones, tan salvajes como lo dicen los libros de texto, tan salvajes y a la vez tan lógicas, que no despega los ojos de ellos durante el resto de la noche, mientras el cielo nocturno gira en otra posición, trayendo la claridad de los tonos rosados y azules del amanecer, momento en el cual todos se desvanecen, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Exactamente una hora después según su reloj, de que los animales se han esfumado para esconderse en sus refugios y con los primeros rayos del sol rompiendo contra los edificios a la distancia, llegan las primeras personas. Una curiosa mezcla de rostros que ya tiene en la base de datos y otros nuevos, toda una nueva prole que clasificar. Algunos levantan la mano al verla, aunque ella no les devuelve lo que no sabe que es un saludo. Otros tantos sonríen, obteniendo la misma respuesta. Un patrón interminable que la hace concluir que el día anterior habrá de repetirse de alguna manera, con los mismos horarios y las mismas personas, con el mismo hombre de calva incipiente y gran barriga diciéndole _Buenas noches._

Sin embargo, a media mañana dicho supuesto se rompe, creándole más confusión, misma que amenaza con sobrecargar su base de datos, ya frágil sin ella saberlo por los vientos fríos y la ligera brisa de la noche. Se supone que el hombre debe sentarse a su lado a leer el periódico a las 23:20 en punto, pero en su lugar, en un horario totalmente absurdo, un niño pequeño toma el lugar del adulto, un niño de grandes mejillas rojas, vestido con un overol negro, que se le queda viendo con curiosidad.

—Hola —dice e inclina su rostro hacia ella, con una sonrisa juguetona propia de su edad—. ¿Quieres? —al parecer el chico ha decidido que es confiable y le ofrece un poco de algo que trae en las manos, una figura en forma de cono con una esfera arriba de vibrante color rojo—. Es de fresa, mi favorito.

De nuevo, esa afirmación choca contra todo aquello que sabe, pues en ninguna forma esa masa informe se parece a las fresas, pequeñas y rojas con semillas doradas. La mujer robot extiende su brazo para tomar el objeto y el niño sonríe con ganas, pensando que ya ha hecho una amiga, cuando el helado cae al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y salpicando todo a su alrededor.

—¡¿Por... por qué? ¡Mi helado! —la sonrisa del infante se desvanece con rapidez, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto y sus lagrimales se llenan de líquido, dispuesto a saltar por sus mejillas a la menor provocación.

—No es una fresa —declara ella, con un tono frío e indiferente, que sirve como detonante para que el pequeño comience a llorar, decidiendo por fin que no ha sido para nada buena idea acercarse a esa mala mujer, destructora de helados.

—¡Te odio! —declara él, levantándose de un salto para observar los restos de su dulce—. ¡Le voy a decir a mi mamá!

Con esto la figurita se aleja corriendo por donde llegó, dejándola tan impasible como siempre, mientras busca en su sistema una respuesta apropiada a la situación anterior, como siempre desconocida para ella. Tiempo después, exactamente 6 minutos con 17 segundos después, el niño regresa con una mujer mayor que tiene manchas de colores en los labios y en los ojos, quien le grita de todo, con los brazos en jarra justo frente a ella. Acusaciones desde _mala mujer_ hasta _insensible_, que sólo reciben unos cuantos parpadeos como respuesta, dejando a la madre del niño aún más enfadada y a Cis, por supuesto, mucho más confusa. ¿De qué ha ido todo eso? ¿Y por qué situaciones así no figuran en el programa instalado? ¿Por qué su conocimiento está incompleto?

No se detiene mucho a pensarlo, pues un hombre hace aparición algunas horas después de dicho incidente, vistiendo un uniforme de color azul grisáceo y un rostro desdibujado por el cansacio, sólo para levantar del suelo el intento fallido de fresa, el cono de helado que era la ilusión de un niño. Es entonces cuando Cis se pregunta un poco más sobre los humanos, los roles que cumplen, que parecen ser totalmente diferentes a los de ella, las expresiones que hacen, las palabras que usan, los extraños inventos —como esa fresa artificial— que construyen su día a día. Para cuando la oscuridad vuelve a envolverla, justo como lo dice su base de datos que se sucede la noche al día, todavía no ha encontrado la respuesta.

Lo único que sabe es que los humanos son impredecibles, algunos hablan mucho, otros nada. Algunos la saludan y se sientan a su lado, tratando de trabar conversación o contándole sus penas, otros la ignoran mientras hablan por teléfono, o se sientan cabizbajos, como si tuvieran algún circuito en la parte posterior dañado. Cis deja de preguntarse por su creador en este punto, con varias horas, minutos y segundos desde que desapareció. El comportamiento de todo a su alrededor es interesante y necesita documentarlo, grabarlo todo en la película y el sistema que sigue dañándose por las noches, cuando la llovizna ácida hace su aparición.

Para el tercer día está más que dispuesta a seguir con su recolección de datos y graba atentamente las conversaciones que escucha cuando alguien se sienta junto a ella, mismas que van desde preguntas como _¿Dónde vives?_ hasta algunas más extrañas como _¿Cuánto cobras?_ Pero el verdadero reto de clasificar está sólo por empezar, la tarde de ese tercer día un elemento extraño hace su aparición en el parque, una extraña combinación entre un humano y un perro, que se sienta justo al lado de ella, con una mezcla de emociones que de nuevo no puede clasificar.

Este hombre parece ligeramente diferente de los demás y habla incluso un poco más que ellos, sobre temas desconocidos para ella, sobre aspectos de su vida personal que ella no tiene interés en dilucidar. Según sus últimos recuentos y experiencias, según la base de datos que se ha ido construyendo tras un análisis pasivo que consiste en sólo ver, puede concluir que está triste, aunque no tanto como para que los lagrimales se estimulen. Está triste y le habla sobre su trabajo, sobre alguien siendo mejor que él, cosa con la cual se siente un poco identificada, pues hasta ese entonces nunca había pensado en lo mucho que le faltaba a su sistema, una base de datos incompleta e inservible. Recuerda algunas frases dichas por las personas que han llegado a sentarse a su lado, desde alegres parlanchines hasta oscuros visitantes y las recita al hombre a su lado, con lo cual parece tranquilizarse, regalándole una sonrisa y un _Buenas noches_ antes de marcharse.

Para Cis es otra muestra en su análisis cualitativo, otra experiencia que grabaría sólo para tenerla como referencia, alguien a quien no volvería a ver. O al menos eso pensó hasta que reconoció de nuevo el rostro en su pantalla al día siguiente, la misma indumentaria, el mismo perro y las mismas facciones tristes. El hombre vuelve a hablarle sobre sus problemas, sobre cosas que no puede entender porque de nuevo no las tiene registradas, le dice su nombre y le pregunta otras tantas, rutina que se repite durante varios días.

La noche anterior a que se cumpla una semana de que ha llegado al lugar, levantando las sospechas de muchas personas y las risas de otras, una lluvia fuerte comienza a caer sobre ella, rompiendo la rutina nocturna de los animales, quienes no se animan a salir de sus refugios. Cis no entiende las implicaciones de este evento, aunque conoce sus causas y su función, tampoco se da cuenta de lo dañado que queda su cuerpo tras horas de estar ahí sentada, viendo formas borrosas en la oscuridad por el reflejo de la lluvia, que deslava sólo un poco la envoltura en la cual la han disfrazado. Su base de datos se vuelve borrosa, algunos archivos se eliminan sin que ella se de cuenta. Las funciones comienzan a fallar y el reloj digital, tan preciso en sus pupilas robóticas se detiene.

_¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Dónde está su creador?_ Dichas preguntas se repiten de nuevo y los lapsus eliminados en sus archivos sólo aumentan la incertidumbre, que no se desvanece con los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo día. Para la tarde y ayudado por el calor del sol, todo el sistema ya ha caído. Quedan algunas palabras sueltas, memorias de conversaciones sostenidas en ese mismo lugar y en el laboratorio, la voz de su creador diciéndole que hará un experimento de campo en la vida real.

El hombre del perro, Keith, aparece antes incluso de que se de cuenta, en uno de esos lapsus de tiempo en que su batería da los últimos saltos. Es lo más extraño que Cis ha visto desde que llegó a ese lugar, lo más extraño incluso aunque sus memorias hayan sido borradas por un poco de humedad y el calor penetrante del sol, siempre le sonríe y le cuenta de todo, nunca le exige nada, nunca le da órdenes, pero esa noche en particular todo es diferente. Su rostro tiene dos manchones de color rojo en las mejillas, sus ojos parecen brillar con las luces artificiales de la ciudad y su sonrisa es vacilante, medio una mueca, medio una sonrisa.

No lo entiende, no figura en sus datos alguien como él. _¿Por qué?_ Se pregunta, forzando al máximo la capacidad con la cual ha sido dotada. _¿Por qué?_ La pregunta parece instigarlo a él también a una suerte desconocida, acompañada con un _gracias_ que no significa nada para ella, nada salvo los últimos resquicios de información que puede guardar.

Su creador aparece cuando el sistema colapsa, los recuerdos del misterioso hombre, Keith, desvaneciéndose como si le hubiesen dado _delete_, un formateo completo a sus experiencias nuevas.

Su mente se convierte en una _tabula rasa_ y Keith Goodman se desvanece con un sólo movimiento de sus cables, junto con su sonrisa misteriosa de ese día y la primer mirada comprensiva sobre ella.

**FIN.**


End file.
